


We All Move Forward

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Gifted Works [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Falling In Love, Five Years Later, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: This is set five years after Allura turns into the universe... Ryan and Lance are both older, and pining after each other in their own ways.





	We All Move Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkInPinkGlitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/gifts).



> Happy (slightly early bc I can't help myself) Birthday Pink!

Their intimacy didn’t start right away. 

 

Ryan’s gaze had been following Lance more. Lance could tell it when he went to the market, and he’d see Ryan out amongst the sea of people and aliens.

 

The garrison uniform always fit Ryan well and Lance could be one to easily admit that as the truth. Especially when the man was greased up in the mechanical bay… jacket off, and muscle’s looking extra beefy. Carrying around his camera to film crew members, and document the aliens as they intermingled with the humans in common areas. He had been promoted as head video director, engineer almost two years ago now. He had grown out his dread’s during that time, and Lance liked it both up  _ and _ down. 

 

The day they begun to talk way more had been a long one for lance. Two days after another memorial dinner for Allura. He was always a bit more down during his time of year… but he always tried to make it into something happy by the end. 

 

Lance thought it was odd as Ryan found him out in the fields. “Hey there Lance.”

 

“Ryan! What brings you here?” Lance said, doing his best to pull a brilliant smile. 

 

“I wanted to ask you out to drink tonight. To the corner pub.” Ryan said with a slightly sheepish nature. 

 

“Oh really? I’ll need to change out of my work clothes, but sure.” Lance said with a laugh. He knows he has some nice slacks somewhere in his home. 

 

Ryan had offered to help Lance clean up, but Lance didn’t want him to dirty himself without a change of clothes… so ultimately they sat in comfortable silence until Lance was ready to walk back to his house. 

 

The kids (well they were almost in their teens now) were playing out front which brought a big smile to Lance’s face. His mom must have been inside resting. Gods know she needs it. He could only guess where his siblings were. 

 

“Want me to wait outside until you’re changed?” Ryan said, being polite. “I don’t want to impose on anyone in your house.”

 

“ _ Impose _ ? That’s funny. We love having guests… you are more than welcome inside. In fact, do you want anything to drink while you wait?” Lance kept his smile going. 

 

“I’m fine. Thank you for your hospitality.” Ryan smiled as he leaned against the doorframe. And  _ dear sweet quiznack _ Lance thought he could hear the thump of his heart as it happened. 

 

Lance did his best to make sure he didn’t leave him waiting. It was a little embarrassing when his pants were a bit tighter than the last time he had worn these pants. Had he gained weight in his hips? 

 

“Those pants look good on you.” Ryan stated as they walked their way to his vehicle. 

 

“These?” Lance said in a higher than expected voice. “I think I gained a little weight since I last wore them.”

 

“Some weight can be good.” Ryan said as he unlocked the vehicle for the both of them. 

 

Lance blushed a little as he hopped into the passenger seat. “You think so, huh?”

 

“I do.” Ryan said with the brightest smile Lance had ever seen. 

 

The drive was shorter than Lance would like to admit he liked. 

 

Ryan hopped out to get Lance’s door before Lance even had the chance to unbuckle his belt.  

 

“What a gentleman.” Lance laughed as he stepped out. The corner pub didn’t seem that busy this evening and Lance was glad it wasn’t crowded. 

 

They sat down next to each other at the bar, and a humble looking alien took their orders. Lance always felt a deep joy at the intermingling of the cultures across the stars on Earth. 

 

As the drinks were sat down in front of them Ryan cleared his throat. “Lance, I didn’t actually ask you here just for drinks… I like you a lot. So much so I could even call this love that I have for you. I want to date you, if you’ll let me.” 

 

“You want to date  _ me _ ?” Lance looked at Ryan with his mouth slightly ajar. “I haven’t dated anyone since-” 

 

“The princess. I know.” Ryan smiled at Lance. “Every year that’s passed I’ve seen you at the farm… and the more I fell for you. I waited five years before I told myself if I didn’t ask you today then I might not ever.” 

 

Lance’s altean marks felt almost warm… he could feel the heat in his cheeks. “I actually like you quite a bit too.”

 

“I’m happy to hear that. So, will you be willing to give me a chance to woo you?” Ryan said with a wiggle of his brow. 

 

“That was so cheesy, but yes.” Lance laughed before he took the first sip of his drink.

 

He’d remember this day for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are authors life blood, and I appreciate them significantly.


End file.
